<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remembering Good Times by Badwolfinthetxrdis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348339">Remembering Good Times</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badwolfinthetxrdis/pseuds/Badwolfinthetxrdis'>Badwolfinthetxrdis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:55:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badwolfinthetxrdis/pseuds/Badwolfinthetxrdis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Remembering Good Times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Doctor...I’m fine. Ow!” She hissed, flinching when he touched a piece of gauze to the slice on her head. “I told you it’s just a a cut, and it’s not bleeding anymore.” She told him, huffing in frustration.</p><p>The Doctor raised an eyebrow, looking at her over his glasses which were sitting down on his nose as he concentrated on what he was doing. “Your body language is tellin’ me otherwise.” He said, continuing to clean the cut on her head with the antiseptic liquid. “You aren’t still dizzy are you? How many fingers am I holding up?”</p><p>Rose looked at him, trying to determine whether or not he was serious. “Really?” She asked.</p><p>“Really...need to make sure you can still see right..I worry about you.” He said, holding up 4 fingers and waiting expectantly.</p><p>“Fine...4....are you happy?” She asked him, fiddling with the ring on her finger, as he taped the piece of gauze to her head. </p><p>“More than happy...I’m elated.” He teased, holding her hands in his, and pressing a kiss to her forehead, and then to her lips. “I love you...you know that?”</p><p>“Hmm....I love you too.” She said softly, kissing him back too, her hands cupping his cheeks. “Thanks for taking care of me.”</p><p>“Anytime....” He said, lifting her off the table and wrapping her legs around his waist, “Have to take good care of my jeopardy friendly wife. Whether she likes it or not.” He grinned, carrying her down to the console room. </p><p>The images of them together faded as the Doctor sat up in bed. Tears fell down his cheeks as he fondled the wedding ring that had Rose’s name written in Gallifreyian engraved on the inside. It seemed like just yesterday he was carrying her around, doting on her. And now all he had were memories. He just hoped they wouldn’t fade away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>